Pretty Cure Xenon R1
by jhondb2013
Summary: Versión extendida de la historia "Pretty Cure Xenon" publicada en 2015, contiene algunos cambios y correcciones argumentales además de un nuevo formato.
1. Chapter 1

"En un lugar apartado de la Via Láctea, opera una red de tráfico interplanetario el cual ofrece y tiene una red de conquistadores los cuales destruyen a los habitantes y toman sus planetas como si fueran suyos"

\- "Aún falta uno, el planeta con grandes condiciones de vida, un fabuloso oxígeno para respirar y una gravedad mínima, es un buen lugar, podré venderlo un buen precio." - dijo una mujer voluptuosa mientras veia una imagen satelital de la tierra

\- "¿Ese es el planeta que usted quiere su majestad?" - preguntó uno de sus subordinados

\- "Correcto, el problema son esos homosapiens" - respondió la mujer - "Se dice que cuando están en serios aprietos pueden hacer posible lo imposible"

\- "¿Se refiere a los humanos? No serán ningún problema para nosotros su majestad" - dijo el subordinado con gran seguridad

\- "¿Estás seguro?"

\- "Absolutamente"

\- "No lo dudo, tú haz trabajado muy bien para mí trayendo muchos planetas y en cortos períodos de tiempo así que te delegaré esa labor" - dijo la mujer con una sonrisa

\- "Se lo agradezco mucho su majestad, ahora con su permiso, me retiro" - se retira desapareciendo en la sombra

En una habitación oscura...

De sus manos comienza a emanar energía oscura la cual va dando origen a los monstruos que atacarán el planeta tierra.

\- "Ahora que han renacido mis queridos BitZords, irán a ese planeta, matarán a todo aquel que se interponga en su camino y dejarán ese planeta limpio en 24 horas, ¿me han entendido?"

El ejército de BitZords comienza a emitir un poderoso rugido de afirmación, acto seguido todos vuelan hacia la tierra.

**"Pretty Cure Xenon: R1"**  
**"EP1: BLAZING GIRL"**

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio...

Un avión aterriza sin ningún contratiempo, después de colocar la escalera comienzan a descender los pasajeros, entre ellos iba el ministro de defensa japonés Kenji Kobayashi, su esposa Misaki Kobayashi y su hija Haruka Kobayashi de tan sólo 15 años de edad quienes estaban en un evento de seguridad en París organizado por el gobierno francés y del cual habían regresado, después de descender del avión, se dirigen hacia su casa la cual queda en la parte nororiental de la ciudad de Tokio.

Cuando llegan a casa, Haruka corre emocionada hacia su habitación a dejar sus cosas, acto seguido abre su ventana y ve la panorámica del lugar.

\- "Se siente bien regresar a casa luego de mucho tiempo~~" - dijo la chica mientras estiraba sus brazos

Acto seguido suena el timbre de la puerta principal, Haruka va a ver quien es.

\- "Hola?" - Haruka abre la puerta y ve que son sus amigos Toshio y Kaito - "Ah, Toshio, Kaito! Como están?"

\- "Hola Haruka, que tal tu viaje?" - saludó Toshio

\- "Un poco complicado, pasen! Les contaré todo" - Haruka los invita a pasar y allí se ponen al corriente

Una merienda más tarde...

\- "Wow, entonces esos asuntos eran muy serios" - dijo Kaito a lo que Haruka le había contado

\- "Sí, pero afortunadamente todo se resolvió y todos quedaron en buenos términos" - respondió Haruka

\- "No sé mucho de relaciones internacionales pero me alegra escuchar eso" - dijo Toshio

\- "Haruka, hay que ir a que te inscriban en el instituto" - dijo Misaki - "Ah, hola chicos!" - saluda a Toshio y a Kaito

\- "Hola señora Kobayashi" - responden ambos

\- "¿Tan rápido? Ya voy!" - dijo Haruka yendo a su habitación a cambiarse

En otro lugar de la ciudad, los BitZords finalmente comienzan su ataque pero rápidamente son vencidos por una pretty cure desconocida.

\- "¡¿Cómo?! ¡Mis guerreros han sido vencidos con una gran facilidad!" - dijo enojado el subordinado de aquella mujer, acto seguido llama a más BitZords usando su energía oscura - "¡Sigan Atacando!".

\- "Veo que no aprendes a las buenas, entonces aprenderás a las malas" - dijo la cure misteriosa, acto seguido desaparece por un momento para luego aparecer detrás de él - "¿Quieres que te deje como muñeco de trapo?"

\- "¡Cállate maldita, eso no va a pasar!" - intenta golpear a la Cure misteriosa pero ésta esquiva cada uno de sus golpes con gran facilidad

\- "No me haces ni cosquillas, será mejor que acabe con esto, estoy perdiendo tiempo valioso" - dijo la cure misteriosa, luego le propina una patada en el estómago y luego le propina varios golpes en diversas partes del cuerpo hasta dejarlo herido

\- "Ok, lo admito, me has vencido esta vez, pero te aseguro que la próxima no será igual... Cure BlueXen" - dijo el enemigo para luego desaparecer del lugar

\- "Estúpido, te estaré esperando, Ahren" - dijo BlueXen en señal de desprecio - "Se que está cerca..." - se aleja volando

Al día siguiente...

Haruka comienza a dar vueltas en su cama hasta notar el primer rayo de sol, luego toma el despertador para ver la hora y se sobresalta.

\- "¿Sucedió algo señorita Haruka?" - preguntó una de las empleadas de la casa Kobayashi

\- "Ese despertador no sonó! Ahora voy a llegar tarde al instituto!" - dijo Haruka mientras se rascaba desesperadamente la cabeza

\- "Ya veo... el desayuno está listo" - dijo la empleada

\- "Muchas gracias!" - dijo Haruka mientras intentaba ponerse el uniforme con mucho apuro

Después de vestirse, Haruka se cepilló sus dientes, desayunó a la carrera y finalmente partió rumbo al instituto.

Al inicio de la jornada escolar...

\- "Chicos, chicas, hoy regresará alguien ya muy conocida por todos!" - dijo la maestra anunciando la llegada de Haruka

\- "Hola a todos!" - saludó Haruka de repente sobresaltando a algunos estudiantes - "Perdón si los asusté"

En el receso...

\- "Oye, ¿Es verdad que estuviste en la Torre Eiffel?" - preguntó Yuriko, una de las amigas de Haruka

\- "Sí, como 3 veces... creo" - respondió la rubia

\- "Debió haber sido fabuloso"

\- "La vista era fantástica!"

\- "¿Y es verdad que ya hablas portugués?" - preguntó Airi, otra de las amigas de Haruka

\- "Nem por isso, eu sei que há muito pouco (No del todo, lo que sé es muy poco)" - respondió Haruka dejando confundidas a sus amigas

\- "Qué dijiste?" - preguntó Yuriko

\- "Que aún no lo hablo del todo" - respondió Haruka entre risas

\- "Con razón..." - finalizó Yuriko

Mientras tanto en el pasillo, una chica de cabello corto la observa con gran interés.

\- "Ahí está..." - dijo aquella chica acercándose al lugar donde estaba Haruka

\- "...Y entonces eso fue lo que pasó, lástima que te hayas perdido de varias cosas" - contaba Airi

\- "Es una pena, me hubiera gustado estar ahí, pero comienzo a sospechar que se divirtieron sin mí" - dijo Haruka

\- "No digas eso! Siempre pensamos en tí cuando ocurrían esas cosas"

De repente la chica de cabello corto hace su aparición en frente de Haruka sorprendiendo a Yuriko y a Airi

Yuriko después de ver a esa chica y su imponencia - "E-esto... mejor me voy ya que... s-se... se me queman los frijoles, nos vemos"

\- "Creo que haré lo mismo, iré a ver como están los frijoles de Yuriko, nos vemos al rato" - dijo Airi siguiendo a su amiga y dejando a Haruka sola con aquella chica.

Mientras tanto en otro sitio del salón de clases, Toshio y sus amigos jugaban un TCG

\- "Con esta carta, te quitaré tus puntos de vida!" - dice Toshio haciendo su movimiento ganador

\- "Rayos! He perdido otra vez" - Kaito nota actividad inusual en el lugar de Haruka - "¿Uh?"

\- "Qué sucede?" - pregunta Toshio

\- "Mira eso"

\- "Es imposible... se supone que la presidenta del consejo estudiantil no habla con ningún estudiante así nada más" - dijo Toshio sorprendido

\- "Es extraño ¿no?"

\- "Sí, que tal que sea por... -comienza a pensar "otra cosa"- "Oh oh"

\- "Mejor juguemos otra partida y luego vamos a investigar, quiero la revancha!" - dijo Kaito al ver la tensión en su amigo

\- "Oye!" - llamó la chica

\- "Sí?" - responde Haruka

\- "Tú eres Haruka Kobayashi, verdad?"

\- "Ahmmm... sí"

\- "Ven conmigo" - le ordena la chica

Haruka lo piensa por un momento y decide seguirla

Durante la caminata Haruka comienza a sentirse insegura debido a que todos los estudiantes las están viendo con una expresión de extrañeza

Una vez llegan a la sala del consejo estudiantil...

\- "Escucha, tal vez no lo sepas pero tú fuiste escogida" - dijo la chica

\- "Yo? De qué me estás hablando? En cualquier caso, ¿Quién eres tú?" - preguntó Haruka visiblemente desconcertada

\- "Mi nombre es Satsuki Sato y soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil"

\- "Aaa... Encantada en conocerla, me llamo..."

\- "No necesitas decírmelo, ya toda la escuela lo sabe" - dijo Satsuki interrumpiendo a Haruka

\- "¿Y cómo es eso de que he sido escogida? ¿Para qué?" - preguntó insistentemente

\- "Me refiero a..." - la conversación es interrumpida por varios estruendos en las afueras de la escuela

\- "Waaahh! Qué fue eso!?" - preguntó Haruka luego de caer al suelo

Satsuki se asoma a la ventana y ve a un BitZord causando destrozos

\- "¿Otra vez? ¡¿Hasta cuando?!" - dijo Satsuki enojada, acto seguido salta por la ventana y cae con una gran destreza

\- "Increíble, cayó de pie y no le pasó nada" - dijo Haruka, luego mira hacia abajo - "No creo que sea buena idea intentarlo..." - intenta bajar despacio pero se cae de trasero

Un BitZord gigante comienza a causar destrozos asustando a un grupo de estudiantes que estaban en clase de educación física

\- "Colossal BitZord, agarra a ese grupito y si lo deseas puedes comértelos" - dijo Ahren en tono soberbio

El BitZord emite un poderoso rugido mientras atrapa a un grupo de niños y hace el ademán de comérselos

\- "¡Déjalos ir ahora mismo!" - gritó Satsuki

\- "Ah? Y tú quien demonios eres!?" - dijo Ahren

Satsuki muestra un dispositivo en su muñeca con un espacio en forma de rombo y en su otra mano sostiene una joya azul zafiro

\- "Tu perdición" - responde Satsuki con tono sombrío

\- "Eh? Que está pasando?" - se pregunta Haruka

\- "¡DevXen, activado!" - grita Satsuki mientras inserta la joya dentro del espacio del dispositivo - "¡Sapphire Xenon Energy, Charge!"

Del DevXen comienzan a salir varios rayos de luz azul fluorescente los cuales se van hacia el cuerpo de Satsuki y comienza a formarse el traje y a materializarse parte de su armadura ligera, su cabello se alarga más y forma una extensa cola de caballo, sus ojos se tornan azules brillantes.

"OPERATION: GREEN"

\- "¡Prepárate! ¡La Tormenta Azul que barrerá el mal! ¡Cure BlueXen!" - se presentó con una pose heróica

\- "Increíble!" - dijo Haruka visiblemente sorprendida por aquella transformación

\- "Oh, nos volvemos a ver" - dijo Ahren

\- "Te dije que los soltaras!" - demandó BlueXen

\- "Y qué pasa si me niego?" - preguntó Ahren con tono burlón

\- "No juegues conmigo!" - Cure BlueXen se lanza hacia el bitzord gigante, corta su mano (con la que tenía agarrados a los niños) de un puñetazo y libera al grupo de niños, el BitZord al ver esto comienza a lanzar golpes a Cure BlueXen los cuales esquiva con un poco de dificultad debido al tamaño del BitZord

\- "Este tipo es enorme y ya me está cansando, terminaré con esto de una buena vez!" - pensó BlueXen, después junta sus manos hacia adelante mientras comienza a cargar una gran esfera de energía azul brillante con rayos azules - "¡Blue Rampage!" - lanza su gran ataque

\- "Definitivamente es fabulosa!" - dijo Haruka mientras veía la batalla

\- "Atrás de tí pedazo de chatarra!" - gritó Ahren al BitZord, luego se fijó en Haruka - "Uhmm, ya sé qué haré"

El BitZord se da de cuenta de que el Blue Rampage de Cure BlueXen le iba a dar y detiene el ataque por unos momentos

\- "Qué!? Lo detuvo!" - dijo BlueXen sorprendida

El BitZord se ríe dentro de sus posibilidades como monstruo

\- "Vamos! Dale duro!" - gritaba Haruka para animar a BlueXen pero es sorprendida por Ahren quien la toma del cuello

\- "Cállate y vivirás" - dijo Ahren casi susurrándole

El choque energético entre el BitZord y Cure BlueXen continúa

Cure BlueXen se da de cuenta de que Haruka fue atrapada e incrementa su energía destruyendo al BitZord enemigo

\- "Haruka!" - BlueXen corre para ayudarla

\- "Un paso más y ella será historia!" - gritó Ahren mientras usaba sus garras como cuchillos cerca del cuello de la chica

BlueXen frena en seco ante la amenaza del enemigo

\- "¡¿Qué puedo hacer?! Si me arriesgo, la matarán y fallaré la misión" - pensó BlueXen

\- "Será mejor que te rindas BlueXen, ya no tienes escapatoria" - dijo Ahren mientras hacía mas presión en el cuello de Haruka

En un movimiento repentino, Haruka muerde el brazo de Ahren y logra liberarse momentáneamente

\- "Aggghh Maldita Mocosa! Me las pagarás!" - gritó Ahren

Haruka intenta correr hacia BlueXen pero su vientre es atravesado por las garras de Ahren las cuales se alargaron hasta llegar allí, Haruka cae el suelo y su sangre comienza a derramarse en el césped.

\- "Maldito... CÓMO TE ATREVISTE!?" - gritó BlueXen mientras iba a atacar a Ahren con gran furia

Mientras tanto en el suelo, la gran herida de Haruka comienza a cerrarse lentamente mientras en ese lugar emana una pequeña chispa roja escarlata.

\- "Ahora, tu final ha llegado" - Ahren se teletransporta hacia donde está Cure BlueXen y la derriba usando una poderosa esfera de energía maligna

Cure BlueXen ha sido derribada, a duras penas puede mantenerse conciente, Ahren baja del cielo y prepara su golpe final

\- "Este es tu final, Cure BlueXen" - dice Ahren mientras suprime su pierna para poder atravesarle el pecho a Cure BlueXen

Haruka se pone de pie de forma forzada

\- "Te equivocas!" - dice Haruka mientras se pone de pie

\- "Qué!? Aún vive!?" - gritó Ahren sorprendido

\- "Escúchame bien, jamás, jamás, ¡Jamás te voy a perdonar!"

Al aura roja de Haruka se expande hasta formar una gran esfera.

Dentro de la gran esfera de energía roja, el DevXen y la Xenon Gem de Haruka aparecen, acto seguido el DevXen se adhiere a la muñeca derecha de Haruka

\- "DevXen activado!" - grita Haruka al tiempo que introduce su joya dentro del dispositivo - "Omega Xenon Energy, Charge!"

Del DevXen comienzan a salir varios rayos de luz roja escarlata los cuales se van hacia el cuerpo de Haruka y comienza a formarse el traje junto a su armadura ligera, su cabello se alarga más y forma 2 grandes colas de caballo con puntas amarillas al final, sus ojos se tornan de color rojo.

\- "¡La guerrera definitiva ha llegado para acabarte! ¡Cure XenGear!" - dijo presentándose con su respectiva pose

\- "Cure... XenGear!?" - dijo Ahren enojado y confuso

\- "Cure... XenGear" - dijo BlueXen sorprendida y al mismo tiempo emocionada, su misión había sido un éxito.

"Continuará..."

{Ending: "Kogoesu na kisetsu kara" por Aimer}

**Próximo Episodio: "DOMINATION"**


	2. Chapter 2

\- "Escúchame bien, jamás, jamás, ¡Jamás te voy a perdonar!"

Al aura roja de Haruka se expande hasta formar una gran esfera.

Dentro de la gran esfera de energía roja, el DevXen y la Xenon Gem de Haruka aparecen, acto seguido el DevXen se adhiere a la muñeca derecha de Haruka

\- "DevXen activado!" - grita Haruka al tiempo que introduce su joya dentro del dispositivo - "Omega Xenon Energy, Charge!"

Del DevXen comienzan a salir varios rayos de luz roja escarlata los cuales se van hacia el cuerpo de Haruka y comienza a formarse el traje junto a su armadura ligera, su cabello se alarga más y forma 2 grandes colas de caballo con puntas amarillas al final, sus ojos se tornan de color rojo.

"OPERATION: GREEN"

\- "¡La guerrera definitiva ha llegado para acabarte! ¡Cure XenGear!" - dijo presentándose con su respectiva pose

\- "Cure... XenGear!?" - dijo Ahren enojado y confuso

\- "Cure... XenGear" - dijo BlueXen sorprendida y al mismo tiempo emocionada, su misión había sido un éxito.

**"EP2: DOMINATION"**

{Opening: gravityWall por SawanoHiroyuki[nZk]:Tielle & Gemie}

Haruka se sorprende al verse a sí misma transformada en XenGear

\- "Esta... Soy yo!?" - se preguntó XenGear

\- "Maldición! Ha aparecido otra Pretty Cure! No puedo permitirlo!" - dijo Ahren furioso

XenGear nota que Ahren se acerca y se prepara para pelear

\- "Ahí viene" - XenGear le asesta una patada en la mandíbula dejándolo inmóvil por un momento, luego se sorprende por lo que acaba de hacer

\- "Tch, eres una rival muy fuerte" - Ahren se seca la sangre que le salió - "Pero..." - usa su pulsera demoníaca para invocar más BitZords - "Crees que podrás con ellos?"

\- "Son muchos!" - dijo XenGear

\- "Ataquen BitZords!" - ordenó Ahren

Los BitZords gigantes tratan de atacar a Cure XenGear pero ésta logra protegerse y atacar con cierto grado de dificultad debido al gran tamaño y fuerza de los BitZords.

BlueXen observa la pelea.

\- "No lleva ni 5 minutos como Pretty Cure y ya puede hacer cosas como esas" - se dirige a Cure XenGear - "¡Oye XenGear!"

\- "Sí?" - respondió XenGear

\- "Crees que puedas invocar tu arma?" - preguntó BlueXen

\- "Un arma? Se supone que debo tener una?" - dijo XenGear un tanto incrédula

BlueXen ve que se aproximan más BitZords

\- "Ya no hay tiempo, inténtalo!" - dijo BlueXen

\- "... Está bien..." - dijo XenGear, acto seguido preparó una pose aleatoria y comenzó a hacer varios movimientos aleatorios junto con ruidos sacados de una obra de teatro japonesa (o Kabuki) para luego terminar con una pose extraña - "Arma, ven a mí!"

Y no ocurrió nada, hay un momento de silencio algo incómodo

\- "Creo que no funcionó..." - pensó XenGear

\- "Acaso crees que haciendo esas poses me vas a vencer? BitZords, se las dejo" - dijo Ahren dando la orden de ataque a los BitZords los cuales se abalanzan en contra de las chicas

\- "Me encargaré" - dijo BlueXen cerrando sus ojos, en una de sus manos aparece un látigo de energía azul la cual es rodeada por pequeños rayos de bioelectricidad

BlueXen lanza el latigazo y atrapa al BitZord que estaba luchando con Cure XenGear, acto seguido, usando su látigo estampa al BitZord en el suelo llevándose consigo a los demás BitZords que habían en la zona.

XenGear observó muy bien lo que hacía BlueXen y logró comprender el cómo invocar su arma.

\- "Creo que ya lo tengo" - XenGear cierra sus ojos y tranquiliza su mente mientras imagina un arma, luego de un momento en su mano aparece una espada grande de filo rojo con centro negro, XenGear abre sus ojos y se sorprende al ver que logró materializar su arma

XenGear tiene dificultades para levantar su espada ya que pesa un montón, en su intento por levantar su arma hace un giro completo ocupando su cuerpo como su eje haciendo que se desate una onda de energía destructiva desde la espada la cual destruye a varios BitZords y casi corta por la mitad a Ahren.

\- "Oh, así que eso puede hacer... inténtemoslo otra vez!" - dijo XenGear haciendo un corte vertical el cual acaba con los BitZords restantes

Ahren se retira del campo de batalla disgustado.

Cure XenGear suelta su espada la cual cae y se entierra en el suelo, luego ella cae destransformándose debido al gasto excesivo de energía, Cure BlueXen vuela y la atrapa en el aire, acto seguido la lleva a su casa.

En la tarde de ese mismo día...

Haruka despierta en su habitación un poco confundida por los sucesos de ese día.

\- "Eh? Dónde estoy?" - se preguntó Haruka, luego de ver a su alrededor se da cuenta de que está en su habitación

\- "Hola hija" - llega Misaki a su habitación

\- "Hola mamá, a qué horas llegué aquí?" - preguntó Haruka algo confundida

\- "Veamos, hace como una hora" - respondió su madre

\- "Y qué hacía antes de eso? No logro recordar muy bien lo que me ocurrió"

\- "Hasta dónde sé una chica llamada Satsuki te trajo desde la escuela, dijo que estabas haciendo actividad física y te desmayaste, hija, sé que te gusta ayudar a la gente pero no te desgastes." - "... Está bien" - dijo Haruka girando su rostro hacia otro lado

\- "Supongo que ya estás mejor así que iré a arreglar unos negocios, nos vemos hija" - dijo Misaki saliendo de la habitación

Haruka miró por su ventana el atardecer

\- "No, no fue por actividad física, fue otra cosa, algo casi irreal" - pensó Haruka

Al día siguiente en el salón del consejo estudiantil...

\- "Toma, ayer lo dejaste tirado por ahí" - dijo Satsuki entregándole un dispositivo en forma de reloj y una gema roja con una cuerdita

\- "Qué es?" - preguntó Haruka

\- "Es tu DevXen y tu gema Xenon, te convertirán en una Pretty Cure con habilidades y poderes sorprendentes" - respondió Satsuki - "Mira, hasta me encargué de ponerle una cuerdita para que lo puedas usar como colgante"

\- "Pretty Cure...?" - Haruka recordó lo ocurrido el día de ayer - "Ah! Ahora lo recuerdo! Me convertí en una guerrera y tenía una espada gigante!"

\- "Eh? Sí, hiciste todo eso ayer, hasta eliminaste a varios de los monstruos con dos movimientos aunque te desmayaste luego, eso fue porque usaste mucha energía" - respondió Satsuki

\- "Ya veo..." - Haruka mira su Xenon Gem - "Con esto podré transformarme"

\- "Pero hace falta algo, algo muy importante"

\- "Qué cosa?"

\- "Debemos hacer que pierdas esa debilidad de desgaste" - dijo Satsuki

\- "Y cómo haremos eso?" - preguntó Haruka

\- "Yo me encargaré de ello" - respondió Satsuki con suficiencia

En la tarde de ese mismo día... Debajo de un puente abandonado en Shinjuku

\- "Tu primera lección será el como debes transformarte correctamente, antes déjame ver si hay alguien por aquí" - va y mira hacia todos lados y ve que no hay nadie, prosigue con el entrenamiento - "Haz esto, debes decir "¡DevXen, Activado!", se activará con tu voz aunque la otra vez lo hiciste inconscientemente" - dijo Satsuki explicando el procedimiento

\- "Oh, a ver" - Haruka acerca su dispositivo a su boca - "DevXen, Activado!" - el dispositivo se abre dejando ver el espacio para introducir la gema

\- "Funciona!" - dijo la rubia emocionada

\- "Bien hecho, Ahora introduce tu gema en el espacio del DevXen y hazlo rápido, los enemigos no irán a tomar té mientras te transformas" - dijo Satsuki

\- "Está bien" - Haruka introduce la Xenon Gem en el espacio designado y su cuerpo comienza a brillar

\- "El resto lo harás sola" - dijo Satsuki en voz alta

\- "Lo logré!" - dijo XenGear recién transformada, de repente cae arrodillada y su respiración se vuelve más difícil

\- "Qué ocurre?" - preguntó Satsuki alarmada

\- "Es como si hubiera perdido toda mi fuerza en la transformación" - dijo XenGear agotada

\- "Es ese desgaste... Veamos..." - dijo Satsuki con una mano en su quijada mientras pensaba en una solución - "Lo tengo!"

Satsuki se aleja del lugar y se transforma en Cure BlueXen

\- "Eh? Porqué te transformaste?" - preguntó XenGear, BlueXen no respondió y en lugar de eso le arroja un barril metálico lleno de agua a XenGear, ésta lo esquiva por poco

\- "Oye! Qué te pasa!?" - preguntó XenGear alterada, BlueXen vuelve a arrojarle otro barril - "Otro!?" - XenGear vuelve a esquivarlo

\- "¿Así que a eso vamos a jugar? Ok..." - XenGear toma el barril que le arrojó a BlueXen y se lo regresa con más fuerza

\- "Lo entendiste! Con este ejercicio controlarás tu desgaste de energía*" - explicó BlueXen

Las chicas estuvieron practicando durante un buen tiempo hasta que XenGear pudo controlar su fuerza.

Durante una semana completa Haruka practicó arduamente y siguió una rutina de entrenamiento especial.

Y más tarde...

\- "Bien, pasaste la prueba, ya no tengo nada más que enseñarte... Cierto! Te quería enseñar un tip" - dijo Satsuki

\- "Un tip?" - preguntó XenGear

\- "Sí, si por alguna casualidad no quieres ir volando hacia algún lugar puedes hacer esto" - Satsuki toma el brazo izquierdo de Cure XenGear y presiona el rombo que tiene encima de su mano, acto seguido le aparecen ruedas debajo de sus botas (como si fueran patines)

\- "Wow! Unos patines, así que eso aparece si presiono esto" - dijo XenGear señalando el rombo

\- "Y bien..." - se convierte de nuevo en Cure BlueXen - "Quien llegue de últimas comprará la cena de la otra" - usa sus patines para salir rápidamente

{Ending: "Kogoesu na kisetsu kara" por Aimer}

**Próximo Episodio: "BLUE TEARS"**


	3. Chapter 3

"Unos años antes..."

\- "Nos encargaremos de que pague por lo que hizo así que puede estar tranquila" - dijo un Policía a una mujer quien sostenía a una niña con la mirada algo peturbada y su cabello hecho jirones

\- "Está bien, le agradezco mucho" - dijo la mujer

La Policía se va del lugar llevándose a otra mujer la cual hizo un intento de asesinato, la niña vió el rostro de la mujer el cual mezclaba odio pero a la vez una enorme tristeza.

\- "A partir de ahora me encargaré de no te falte nada, querida Satsuki" - dijo la mujer sonriendo, acto seguido ambas entraron a la casa

**"EP3: BLUE TEARS"**

{Opening: gravityWall por SawanoHiroyuki[nZk]:Tielle & Gemie}

"Diciembre de 2013"

Un día cualquiera en un local de Shinjuku...

\- "Buenos días tía" - dijo Satsuki bostezando

\- "Oh, buenos días Satsuki" - respondió Hayami, la tía materna de Satsuki - "Hoy es un día muy tranquilo así que no tienes de qué preocuparte, si quieres puedes tener el día libre, te servirá para adelantar tus trabajos"

\- "Ah? S-sí..." - dijo Satsuki mientras tomaba su desayuno

Luego de unos momentos Satsuki se dirige rumbo a su escuela, en el tren pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido en su pasado, cada mañana mientras veía pasar un paisaje de edificios, gente descendiendo y otra subiendo al tren, unos sentados y otros de pie... sus pensamientos eran los mismos pero por más que intentara autoresponderse siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: nada.

También recordó que ese día se elegirían a los miembros del consejo estudiantil y sus compañeros de clase la habían postulado por su capacidad de liderazgo y estrategias muy acertadas en varias situaciones a pesar de que no era muy sociable.

Satsuki llegó a su escuela y vió que todo estaba listo para la elección, los estudiantes tenían 3 candidatos para elegir, dos chicos de una clase superior y por supuesto Satsuki.

Luego de una larga jornada los resultados fueron anunciados dando como ganadora a Satsuki, los otros dos candidatos tuvieron cargos dentro en el consejo.

Luego de aquella jornada ya era hora de ir a casa, no sin antes ir a asimilar lo que sería su nueva función dentro ee la sociedad local.

"En el supermercado de Hayami..."

Hayami estaba barriendo la calle que estaba al frente del supermercado cuando llegó un mensajero en su pequeña motocicleta.

\- "Oh, buenas tardes señorita Sato" - saludó el mensajero

\- "Hola señor Fukui" - respondió Hayami el saludo - "Como estás?"

\- "Bien, no me quejo, creo que tengo algo para usted" - saca una caja pequeña - "Lo curioso es que no dice quien la envía, solo está la letra M"

\- "La letra M?" - se preguntó Hayami al ver la guía del envío, acto seguido se fijó en el lugar de procedencia - "Berlín?"

\- "Sí, también me fijé en eso" - añadió el señor Fukui - "Cuando le pregunté a mi superior por esto simplemente no supo darme respuesta"

\- "Oh... Ya veo" - dijo Hayami aún con más curiosidad

Luego de firmar la guía Hayami abrió el paquete encontrando una pequeña caja negra de plástico y una hoja de papel con unas notas escritas a mano, por la caligrafía parecía ser una chica en sus veintes.

Hayami leyó la primera parte de la nota en la cual mencionaba a Satsuki, acto seguido abrió la caja y encontró una gema hexagonal de color azul zafiro junto a un dispositivo que se asemejaba a un reloj, luego Hayami volvió a leer la siguiente parte de la nota la cual era como un instructivo con algunos dibujos y fue ahí cuando se dió cuenta de una particularidad, aquellos dibujos se parecían a alguien que conocía previamente y tenía una estrecha relación con Satsuki, como si fueran hermanas.

"Más tarde ese mismo día..."

Satsuki llegó a casa pero no había nadie.

\- "Uh? Seguramente está haciendo una diligencia" - dijo Satsuki mientras dejaba sus cosas en su habitación, luego se sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja y lo bebió.

Satsuki se fijó en la pequeña caja negra que había recibido Hayami, curiosa por ver de qué trataba abrió la caja encontrando la gema y el dispositivo, al inicio no le dió importancia pero luego vió la hoja con las notas a un lado y comenzó a leerla.

\- "Qué? 'Comando de voz: activa el dispositivo diciendo "DevXen activado"'..." - leyó Satsuki - "Veamos "DevXen Activado"" - el dispositivo reaccionó abriendo la tapa superior sorprendoendo a Satsuki

\- "Vaya! Funciona" - Satsuki continuó leyendo la parte donde debe introducir la gema en el espacio designado en el dispositivo.

Iba a intentar introducir la gema en aquel espacio cuando un estruendo la agarró desprevenida, salió de su casa y escuchó un grito desesperado de una mujer la cual conocía muy bien.

Satsuki corrió hacia un callejón con poca iluminación y encontró a su tía Hayami siendo asediada por un monstruo de aspecto horripilante y asqueroso.

\- "Oye monstruo!" - gritó Satsuki para llamar la atención de éste - "Déjala en paz!" - tomó un bote de basura y lo lanzó hacia el mosntruo, lógicamente esto no le hace ningún daño pero sí hace que se fije en Satsuki.

\- "Descuida, ya lo distraje" - dijo Satsuki a Hayami, el monstruo se acerca rapidamente y golpea a Satsuki en el pecho haciéndola estrellar contra la pared causándole un gran daño.

\- "Satsuki!" - gritó Hayami preocupada por la seguridad de su sobrina

El monstruo se acercaba lentamente para darle el último golpe a Satsuki...

Satsuki notó que llevaba consigo el DevXen y la Xenon Gem, recordó lo que había hecho antes, con la poca fuerza que tenía dijo el comando de activación e introdujo la gema en el dispositivo.

Su cuerpo se cubrió de una poderosa luz azul, de ahí surgió un enorme torrente de energía el cual hizo retroceder al monstruo.

Luego el torrente se disipa mostrando a Cure BlueXen recién transformada.

\- "Eh? Satsuki!?" - dijo Hayami un poco incrédula por lo que acababa de ver

\- "¡Prepárate! ¡La Tormenta Azul barrerá el mal! ¡Cure BlueXen!" - dijo presentándose, acto seguido le propina una patada en la mandíbula enviándolo al cielo

\- "Increíble...!" - dijo Hayami al verla así

En el cielo BlueXen le propina un combinado de golpes para luego lanzarlo al suelo en otro sitio.

BlueXen se dirigía a acabar con él cuando un rayo de energía hiere su hombro deteniendo su marcha, BlueXen busca el origen del disparo y nota a un hombre encapuchado el cual desaparece junto con el monstruo, BlueXen intenta asimilar todo lo ocurrido y se dirige a buscar a Hayami.

"En la noche..."

Hayami le venda la herida en el hombro de Satsuki.

\- "Esto es muy raro, verdad?" - preguntó Hayami

\- "Sí, demasiado... Acaso la persona que mandó esto podría ser...?" - preguntó Satsuki

\- "Sí, es tu hermana Mashiro, esos dibujos lo comprueban"

\- "M-Mashiro!?" - se llena de ira - "Esa bastarda..."

\- "Qué ocurrió entre ustedes dos?" - preguntó Hayami

\- "... Ella... me falló" - Satsuki comenzó a recordar un evento en particular

**RETROSPECTIVA**

Se escuchan dos personas discutir fuertemente, un hombre aparentemente ebrio y una mujer desesperada.

Mashiro (9) y Satsuki (4) estaban ocultas en el armario de su habitación esperando a que todo pasara, Satsuki estaba llorando mientras pedía que todo terminara.

\- "Tranquila Satsuki, ya verás que todo esto terminará" - dijo Mashiro tratando de calmarla - "Si algo ocurre, siempre estaremos juntas, cuidándonos nuestras espaldas"

\- "Me lo prometes?" - dijo la pequeña Satsuki

\- "Sí, te lo prometo" - levanta su dedo meñique en señal de promesa, Satsuki sonríe y junta su dedo meñique con el de Mashiro haciendo así la señal de la promesa, luego Mashiro seca las lágrimas del rostro de Satsuki.

**FIN DE LA RETROSPECTIVA**

\- "Un día simplemente desapareció después de una pelea con mi padre" - dijo Satsuki apretando su puño

\- "Vaya... pero, no crees que te está queriendo decir algo con esto que te envió?" - supuso Hayami - "Si en la nota especificaba tu nombre, quiere decir que aún se acuerda de ti"

Satsuki no dijo nada ante esa teoría, solo desvió su mirada y se dirigió a su cuarto.

En su cuarto pensó en lo que Hayami le había dicho, su corazón estaba dispuesto a perdonarla pero a la vez tenía su duda sobre si hacerlo o no, al menos le tranquilizaba saber que aún seguía con vida y posiblemente ya tuviera una vida hecha en Berlín.

Al día siguiente Satsuki comenzó sus labores como presidenta del consejo estudiantil, debía quedarse hasta tarde y en las noches trabajar en el supermercado de Hayami, cuando tenía tiempo libre entrenaba para dominar completamente el poder como Cure BlueXen.

Varios monstruos aparecían en la ciudad en días aleatorios, Cure BlueXen iba a vencerlos uno por uno pero aún no sabía quien los estaba enviando, hasta que un día durante una pelea descubrió la identidad del villano que estaba detrás de los ataques, su nombre era Ahren y trabajaba para una organización extraterrestre de tráfico de planetas.

BlueXen recordó la última parte de la nota de Mashiro: "Cuando la situación se torne complicada encuentra una compañera... ella cumplirá la promesa que no pude cumplir."

{Ending: "Kogoesuna Kisetsu Kara" por Aimer}

**Próximo Episodio: "YOUNG DAYS"**

Epílogo

Cure BlueXen terminaba de acabar con un monstruo cuando en eso pasa un avión cuya sombra cubrió su cuerpo por un momento, BlueXen lo vió con enorme interés.  
En aquel avión viajaba Haruka y sus padres los cuales llegaban de un viaje diplomático en Europa.


	4. Chapter 4

\- "Domingo en la mañana..." - dijo Haruka levantando sus brazos - "Un día para hacer cosas divertidas, me pregunto si Satsuki estará libre hoy"

Haruka baja al comedor donde la empleada de la casa tenía un delicioso desayuno preparado, procedió a desayunar y a arreglarse.

\- "Crees que así tengo un bajo perfil?" - preguntó Haruka a la mujer que trabajaba en la casa mientras mostraba su vestimenta

\- "Uhmmm... supongo que sí, cualquiera pensaría que eres de familia adinerada pero nunca la hija de un político" - contestó la mujer

\- "Entonces ya estoy lista! Nos vemos!" - dijo Haruka feliz mientras tomaba su pequeño bolso y salía de la casa a pasear por el lugar

**EP4: YOUNG DAYS**

{Opening: "gravityWall" por SawanoHiroyuki[nZk]:Tielle & Gemie}

Toshio y Kaito estaban esperando en un parque cercano.

\- "Haruka dijo que vendría en un momento" - dijo Toshio mientras veía el reloj de su teléfono

\- "Ahí está" - dijo Kaito señalando quien venía corriendo

\- "Hola Haruka" - saludó Toshio

\- "Hola chicos! Listos para el día de hoy?" - preguntó Haruka

\- "Listos!" - respondieron al unísono la pareja de amigos

Haruka y los chicos fueron a varios lugares mientras conversaban sobre diversos temas y hacían muchas cosas divertidas como ir a las máquinas de peluches donde probaron su suerte, compraron accesorios como gorras para los chicos y manillas para Haruka, incluso jugaron varios arcades.

Haruka decidió ir a probar su habilidad en una maquina en similar al Dance Dance Revolution.

\- "Bien, pongamos en práctica lo que Satsuki me enseñó" - dijo Haruka insertando una moneda en la máquina y escogiendo una canción

\- "Qué piensas hacer?" - preguntó Toshio

\- "No sé tú pero yo siento que veremos algo épico" - dijo Kaito

{Insert Song: "KI SE KI (DDR edit)" por BeForU}

Haruka comienza a bailar acertando las flechas con gran precisión llamando la atención de varias personas y dejando impresionados a Toshio y Kaito.

Una vez terminada la canción...

\- "Wow, c-como hiciste eso!?" - preguntó Toshio casi sin palabras

\- "Solo digamos que entrené un poco luego de mi llegada" - dijo Haruka guiñando un ojo

\- "Ves amigo? Te dije que vería algo épico" - dijo Kaito

Mientras tanto Satsuki terminaba de descargar un pedido de frutas en el supermercado de Hayami.

\- "Y creo que es todo" - dijo Satsuki viendo todas las cajas en su lugar, de repente siente un pequeño escalofrío y mira hacia la ventana

Hayami llega al lugar y por la expresión de Satsuki sabe lo que está pasando.

Ahren se encuentra en un edificio mirando pasar a la gente

\- "Se ve muy tranquilo todo... Me repugna!" - con un brazalete especial invoca a varios BitZords los cuales comienzan a sembrar el pánico en el lugar

\- "Y entonces le dije 'Pues claro, es la primera vez que se los comen'" - dijo Kaito, en ese momento ocurre un pequeño temblor y la gente comienza a huir despavorida

\- "No será que...!?" - dijo Haruka preparándose - "Chicos, busquen refugio ahora!"

Kaito acata la recomendación pero Toshio se queda en el lugar por un momento.

Haruka sale a la calle y encuentra al par de BitZords junto a Ahren.

\- "Vaya vaya, es la chica que me fastidió aquel día" - dijo Ahren viendo a Haruka - "Uhmmm no eres la misma de aquella vez, te ves más fuerte"

\- "Tch, eres despreciable" - dijo Haruka mientras sostenía su Xenon Gem

Toshio se oculta en un local cercano

\- "Haruka?"

\- "DevXen Activado!" - dijo Haruka activando el dispositivo - "Omega Xenon Energy, Charged!" - introduce su gema en el dispositivo convirtiéndose en Cure XenGear

\- "La guerrera definitiva ha llegado para acabarte! Cure XenGear!"

\- "Eeeehhh!?" - dijo Toshio sorprendido pero luego se tapó la boca

XenGear comienza su ataque contra los BitZords, un combo de patadas para uno y un frenesí de puñetazos para el otro, uno de los BitZords intenta golpear a XenGear pero ésta lo esquiva varias veces retrocediendo, el segundo BitZord lanza un ataque de energía por su boca, XenGear nota el ataque e intenta contenerlo pero por la fuerza lo lanza hacia arriba destruyendo la parte de arriba de un edificio.

\- "Ay! Lo siento!" - dijo XenGear

Uno de los BitZords activa un mecanismo en su espalda el cual lanza varios rayos de energía hacia todos lados, XenGear esquiva todos los ataques, uno de los rayos golpea el techo del local donde Toshio se ocultaba.

\- "Aaaahhh!" - gritó Toshio

XenGear se fijó en ello, invoca su espada rápidamente y la utiliza para deflectar uno de los rayos y destruir el techo antes de que cayera encima de Toshio, acto seguido XenGear lo saca y lo pone en un lugar despejado.

\- "Te dije que buscaras refugio!" - dijo XenGear

\- "Lo hiciste?" - preguntó Toshio

XenGear se sonroja mientras Toshio la mira fijamente

\- "N-No importa, sólo quédate aquí!" - XenGear se aleja y vuelve a la batalla

Toshio sonríe porque sabe que Haruka es XenGear

XenGear vuelve a la batalla, el BitZord detiene su ataque.

XenGear activa el brillo de su espada y con un giro en su propio eje ejecuta su ataque

\- "Pretty Cure, Scarlet Slash!" - el ataque destruye a los BitZords y causa un poco de daño colateral

Ahren baja del edificio dispuesto a acabar con XenGear pero un rayo de energía azul le corta el paso.

\- "A dónde vas?" - preguntó BlueXen

Ahren al verse acorralado opta por retirarse pero antes les da un aviso

\- "Ustedes me han fastidiado lo suficiente, pronto este planeta caerá en una oscuridad eterna, están advertidas" - Ahren se retira

\- "Oscuridad eterna?" - se preguntó BlueXen

\- "Esto no me gusta..." - dijo XenGear

"En la tarde de ese mismo día..."

Kaito encuentra a Toshio y Haruka quienes ya estaban reunidos en el mismo lugar despejado

\- "Los estuve buscando! Veo que están bien" - dijo Kaito algo agotado de tanto correr

\- "Gracias por preocuparte" - agradeció Haruka

Satsuki aparece en el lugar

\- "Eh? Presidenta, qué hace aquí?" - dijo Toshio algo sorprendido, Satsuki solo sonríe y se integra

Tiempo después Haruka y Satsuki se despiden de los chicos y se dirigen a casa

\- "Oye Satsuki..."

\- "Que pasa Haruka?"

\- "Crees que algo muy grande ocurrirá?"

\- "Oscuridad Eterna... Sí, definitivamente algo grande ocurrirá" - respondió Satsuki

En el cuarto de Toshio...

\- "Quien lo pensaría? Haruka es una superheroína" - pensó Toshio tumbándose en su cama - "Si realmente siento algo por ella haría muy bien el no revelar su secreto" - sonríe - "Fingiré que no ví eso, aunque... me pregunto si ella también se habrá enterado"

Mientras tanto en el planeta oscuro, centro de operaciones de la red de tráfico de planetas...

\- "¡ERES UN PERFECTO INUTIL!" - gritó Xeryl enfada mientras golpeaba la pared formando uba grieta

\- "Lo siento mucho su alteza!" - dijo Ahren asustado

\- "Hace 2 días que ya debías haber conquistado la Tierra pero no lo has logrado ¡EXPLÍCATE!"

\- "Verá su alteza, hay un par de guerreras que no dejan que mis planes se realicen"

\- "Son Pretty Cures ¿no?"

\- "Así es su alteza"

\- "Una se llama Cure BlueXen..."

\- "Exacto"

\- "¿Cómo se llama la otra?"

\- "¿Cual?"

\- "La Cure Escarlata"

\- "Creo que era Cure XenGear"

\- "Interesante, nunca la había visto, te daré una última oportunidad, puedes sacar el arma definitiva y si no lo logras..."

\- "¿Q-Qué hará?"

\- "Iré yo misma a liquidarlos a TODOS ¿Entiendes?"

\- "¿A qué se refiere con "a todos"?"

\- "A todos es A TODOS, incluyéndote!"

\- "Entiendo..."

\- "Ahora lárgate perdedor! No quiero que vengas hasta que me traigas las cabezas de esas Cures y el informe de que la tierra ha sido conquistada!"

\- "Si señora! Con su permiso me retiro" - Ahren se retira del lugar

"Al día siguiente..."

La ciudad de Shinjuku está cubierta por una oscura nube

\- "Aún no es de día..." - mira su reloj despertador y nota que son las 6:40 a.m.- "Que raro..." - se acerca a la ventana de su habitación, corre las cortinas y ve que toda la ciudad está cubierta por una niebla oscura - "Que fenómeno tan raro"

Haruka recuerda lo dicho por Ahren y se pone alerta.

\- "No será que...!?"

Continuará...

{Ending: "Kogoesuna Kisetsu Kara" por Aimer}

**Proximo Episodio: "DARK BATTLE"**


	5. Chapter 5

La ciudad de Shinjuku amanece cubierta por un gas oscuro

Haruka observa todo desde la ventana de su habitación

\- "No será que...!?"

**EP5: DARK BATTLE**

{Opening: "gravityWall" por SawanoHiroyuki[nZk]:Tielle & Gemie}

Dentro de la casa se oye un estruendo, Haruka sale corriendo de su habitación y encuentra a su madre desmayada, la empleada de servicio también se ha desmayado.

\- "Debo informarle a Satsuki" - Haruka toma si teléfono y la llama

\- "Hola?" - contesta Satsuki

\- "Hola Satsuki, soy yo" - saluda Haruka

\- "Ya lo viste?"

\- "Sí, creo que es eso"

\- "Pon las noticias"

Haruka enciende el televisor de su habitación para ver el reporte

\- "Esta mañana es algo inusual, los habitantes de la ciudad han despertado con la repentina aparición de una niebla oscura en toda la ciudad la cual está comenzando a causar inconvenientes como accidentes de tránsito, colapsos en el sistema de salud y mucha gente afectada..." - informaba el presentador de aquel informativo mientras varias imágenes de múltiples desastres eran mostradas

\- "Esto es más grave de lo que creía" - dijo Haruka algo atónita

\- "Es verdad, tenemos que hallar al culpable" - respondió Satsuki en la llamada

\- "¿Pero cómo saldremos sin que nos pase nada?" - preguntó Haruka

\- "Busca un tapabocas, trata de que sea industrial, tiene un factor de protección mejor que los convencionales" - respondió Satsuki

\- "No creo que sirva de algo pero lo intentaré"

Haruka se pone el tapabocas más resistente que encuentra y sale de su casa, el panorama es algo desolador, hay carros destruidos, gente tirada en el suelo, plantas marchitas y muchas cosas arruinadas.

Después de caminar un rato encuentra a Satsuki portando también un tapabocas industrial

\- "Oye Satsuki, ¿Cómo es que nosotras no somos directamente afectadas por este gas?" - preguntó Haruka

\- "El entrenamiento que realizamos mejoró considerablemente nuestro sistema inmunológico y el sistema resporatorio, a eso súmale que nuestras formas cure cambian la composición de la sangre para que podamos durar más en la batalla" - contestó Satsuki

\- "Aaaaah, con que de eso se trata..." - Haruka nota actividad inusual en el gas - "Oye, mira eso!"

Haruka y Satsuki notan que hay algo que expulsa el gas, una especie de máquina instalada en una parte alta

\- "Ahí estás" - dijo Satsuki

\- "Vaya vaya vaya, que bien que ya llegaron, las estaba esperando" - dijo Ahren

\- "Parece que hablabas en serio cuando llamaste a eso Oscuridad Eterna" - dijo Satsuki, acto seguido sacó su gema Xenon y activó el DevXen - "Haruka!"

\- "Sí!" - Haruka activó el DevXen

\- "Omega Xenon Energy, Charged!" - Haruka introduce su Xenon Gem en su DevXen

\- "Sapphire Xenon Energy, Charged!" - Satsuki introduce su Xenon Gem en su DevXen

De los DevXen aparecen rayos de luz rojos y azules los cuales se adhieren a Haruka y a Satsuki formando sus respectivos trajes, sus cabelleras cambian de tamaño y de color, la cabellera de Haruka se vuelve roja y toma forma de 2 grandes coletas rojas con puntas amarillas al final mientras que el cabello de Satsuki crece, se vuelve azul y forma una cola de caballo extensa

\- "¡La guerrera de la salvación ha llegado! ¡Cure XenGear!" - dijo Cure XenGear presentándose

\- "¡Prepárate! ¡La Tormenta Azul barrerá el mal! ¡Cure BlueXen!" - dijo Cure BlueXen presentándose

\- "¡Estás a punto de sentir la furia de la justicia! ¡Pretty Cure Xenon!" - dijeron las dos cures al unísono

\- "Bien! Comencemos el juego!" - dijo Ahren

\- "Será mejor que no te confíes!" - dijo Cure BlueXen

\- "Esta vez no correrán con suerte! Ataquen BitZords!"

Del cielo llegan varios BitZords en forma de naves aéreas y tratan de atacar a las cures pero éstas esquivan sus ataques, uno de ellos logra arrollar a Cure XenGear y llevársela un poco lejos, Cure XenGear invoca su espada y con ésta corta la nariz del BitZord liberándose y posteriormente haciéndolo estallar, otro BitZord comienza a lanzarle misiles a Cure XenGear pero ésta los toma con los brazos y dando un giro de 180 grados, desvía la trayectoria de los misiles, ahora éstos se dirigen hacia los BitZords los cuales son eliminados por causa de sus propios misiles, mientras tanto en la lucha de Cure BlueXen, ésta es atacada por una ráfaga de disparos de energía oscura, Cure BlueXen logra esquivarlos y rápidamente invoca su látigo, agarra a varios bitzords y los estampa contra un edificio, después comienza a girar sobre su propio eje para formar un tornado azul.

\- "Xenon Hurricane!" - gritó BlueXen

El Xenon Hurricane de Cure BlueXen va a toda velocidad contra una horda de bitzords la cual ya se estaba acercando al lugar, los logra eliminar debido a que el tornado es tan potente que es capaz de destrozarlos en un solo ataque

Mientras tanto Cure XenGear está teniendo unos problemas pequeños debido a que dejó que muchos BitZords llegaran y la rodearan

\- "Son demasiados!"

Cure XenGear comienza a cargar energía en sus puños, los BitZords comienzan a dispararle a Cure XenGear pero ésta se protege incrementando la energía de sus puños hasta formar un campo de fuerza, durante la explosión, Cure XenGear atraviesa varios bitzords destruyéndolos por completo, luego nota que se acercan más BitZords y se alista para realizar un nuevo ataque

la gema del brazo izquierdo comienza a brillar, Cure XenGear apunta hacia los BitZords usando su brazo izquierdo

\- "BLASTER CANNON!" - de su gema sale un poderoso rayo de energía

El Blaster Cannon de Cure XenGear elimina la gran horda de BitZords que estaba acercándose

\- "Bien, terminé!" - dijo XenGear

\- "Aquí también" - dijo BlueXen llegando al lugar luego de eliminar una horda de BitZords

\- "Lo sabía, ustedes no son de las que se rinde a ver una horda de más de 1000 BitZords... ¿Uh?" - Ahren nota que las cures comienzan a debilitarse

Cure XenGear se desploma

\- "¿Q-Que me pasa?" - el brillo de sus ojos desaparece - "¿Q-Qué es esto? Mis ojos... no... no puedo ver nada!"

\- "Mi energía disminuye..." - dijo BlueXen mientras comenzaba a debilitarse

\- "Ya veo, el gas ha comenzado a hacer efecto" - Ahren baja del Edificio

\- "Sabía que tú pusiste ese gas" - dijo BlueXen mientras intentaba levantarse

\- "Sí, efectivamente fui yo, sabía que esta técnica no iba a fallar..." - un ataque de energía naranja oscuro es lanzado a la cara de Ahren

\- "Pagarás por esto!" - XenGear fue quien le disparó aquella energía

\- "Que buen chiste! ¿En serio crees que puedes derrotarme en ese estado? Ustedes dos ahora están ciegas, no pueden hacer nada!" - se río Ahren

\- "¿En serio crees eso?" - XenGear se teletransporta hacia el frente de Ahren y le da una fuerte patada en la mejilla izquierda

\- "¡¿C-Como pudiste hacer eso?!" - preguntó Ahren

\- "Mis demás sentidos se han agudizado" - respondió XenGear

\- "Comprendo, aún sientes la presencia de tu enemigo a pesar de que estás ciega, pero..."

\- "¿Qué?" - pregunta XenGear

\- "Podrás detectarme aunque haga... ¿esto?" - lanza varios ataques de energía causando fuertes explosiones las cuales comienzan a aturdir a Cure XenGear, hay un gran incendio en la ciudad

Cure BlueXen golpea a Ahren en el estómago

\- "XenGear puede estar aturdida pero esa técnica no funcionará conmigo!" - dijo BlueXen

\- "Ya me estoy hartando de ustedes mocosas, las acabaré junto con los de este planeta!" - comienza a expulsar un aura roja, luego le sale un par de enormes alas de demonio, también su tamaño aumenta y su poder también se incrementa

\- "Ese poder..!" - dijo XenGear

\- "Aumentó de golpe!" - continuó BlueXen

\- "Hace tiempo que no llegaba a este nivel pero ustedes me han obligado, ahora sufrirán la destrucción!" - usando su telekinesis, Ahren comienza a levantar edificios en llamas y a arrojárselos a BlueXen y XenGear

Debido a la onda de las explosiones, el gas desaparece del ambiente

Cure BlueXen y Cure XenGear logran esquivar brevemente unos edificios.

Cure BlueXen se prepara para destruir el edificio en llamas pero repentinamente recupera la vista y su sorpresa no la dejó defenderse a tiempo, el edificio la ha aplastado y éste estalla.

Otro edificio en llamas va directo hacia Cure XenGear, ésta también recupera la vista y el edificio la golpea en el brazo izquierdo (derecho en primera persona) quebrándolo.

\- "Me impresionan, a pesar de que están débiles por causa del gas, aún mantienen esa energía" - dijo Ahren, de repente éste es impactado por una esfera maligna - "Quien fue!?"

\- "Ahren, no cumpliste tu misión" - dijo Xeryl apareciendo en el lugar

\- "P-Pero ya estaba a punto de acabar con ellas!" - dijo Ahren nervioso

\- "Estabas ahí parado pensando"

\- "No su majestad! Por favor, De rodillas, le pido, le ruego, le digo, que me deje vivir para acabar con las terrícolas!" - imploró Ahren

\- "No lo haré, ahora muere!" - dijo Xeryl lanzando otro ataque de energía en contra de Ahren eliminándolo por completo

Cure XenGear y Cure BlueXen se levantan nuevamente

\- "Una presencia más fuerte llegó" - XenGear notó a Xeryl

\- "Pero Ahren desapareció, qué demonios está ocurriendo!?" - dijo BlueXen

\- "Con que ustedes son las entrometidas, ahora ustedes morirán en mis manos por evitar la conquista de este planeta" - dijo Xeryl

\- "Uhm!? Quién demonios eres!?" - preguntó BlueXen

\- "La ama y señora del universo, Xeryl"

Continuará...

{Ending: "Kogoesuna Kisetsu Kara" por Aimer}

**Próximo Episodio: LIGHT IN THE DARKNESS**


	6. Chapter 6

\- "Con que ustedes son las entrometidas, ahora ustedes morirán en mis manos por evitar la conquista de este planeta" - dijo Xeryl

\- "Uhm!? Quién demonios eres!?" - preguntó BlueXen

\- "La ama y señora del universo, Xeryl"

**EP6: LIGHT IN THE DARKNESS**

{Opening: "gravityWall" por SawanoHiroyuki[nZk]:Tielle & Gemie}

\- "Eso ni tú te lo crees" - dijo XenGear ante la presentación de Xeryl

\- "Chiquilla insolente! ¿Cómo te atreves a cuestionar mi posición? Ahora pagarás caro por tu insolencia" - dijo Xeryl casi estallando en ira

\- "No vamos a permitirlo!" - dijo BlueXen mientras se tapaba una de sus heridas en el brazo

\- "Lo intentarán en ese estado tan deplorable?"

\- "Un par de huesos rotos no nos detendrán, no moriremos aunque nuestros cuerpos sean hechos trizas! Lucharemos por la tierra!" - dijo XenGear motivando a BlueXen

\- "Me gusta como piensas" - BlueXen se pone de pie - "Yo tampoco voy a rendirme así nada más, la única forma de que eso ocurra es que cada átomo de mi cuerpo sea consumido por completo!"

\- "Nosotras..." - dijo XenGear

\- "... estamos preparadas..." - continuó BlueXen

\- "... ESTAMOS PREPARADAS PARA LO QUE SEA!" - completaron ambas cures la frase

\- "Entonces mueran junto con su querido planeta!" - dijo Xeryl mientras la energía de su dedo se incrementa considerablemente y la arroja hacia las Cures

Ambas cures intentan detener el ataque de Xeryl pero son arrastradas unos cuantos metros hacia atrás.

\- "Es imposible que puedan contener este ataque, es una de mis técnicas insignia" - dijo Xeryl confiada

El ataque comienza a hundir a las cures causando un agujero enorme en la tierra

\- "Ahora la oscuridad las reducirá a niveles atómicos..." - Xeryl sonríe al recordar las palabras de BlueXen - "Qué decías sobre no rendirte ante nada?"

Mientras tanto las cures intentan detener el ataque con sus manos, XenGear trata de detenerlo con el único brazo que le queda, los guantes y sus protectores metálicos son destruidos y finalmente ambas cures son impactadas por el ataque.

\- "Será su fin, ahora este mundo es mío!" - dijo Xeryl al ver el panorama

Dentro de la esfera de energía, XenGear despierta y ve a BlueXen inconsciente

\- "De verdad vamos a terminar así?" - pensaba XenGear mientras un dolor recorría su cuerpo, el dolor de ser corroída por la energía oscura, luego de recordar los momentos vividos con Satsuki, sus amigos de la infancia y sus amigas de la escuela XenGear se llena de determinación para continuar.

\- "No! No hay que permitir esto! Aún podemos cambiar el curso de esta batalla!" - pensó XenGear mientras intentaba llegar hacia BlueXen

BlueXen despierta al sentir la mano de XenGear tomando la suya, acto seguido sonríe

\- "Creo que aún podemos ganar" - pensó BlueXen, XenGear asintió con una sonrisa

Ambas cures ponen su Xenon Gem en el pecho y ambas comienzan a emanar una luz muy brillante la cual comienza a consumir la oscuridad de la esfera maligna de Xeryl.

\- " ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Qué demonios pasa?! ¡¿Porqué mi ataque se está purificando?!" - se preguntó Xeryl mientras el color de la esfera oscura cambiaba a una esfera brillante

El cielo regresa a la normalidad, la esfera brillante se divide en dos más pequeñas, ambas vuelan hacia el cielo y cuando alcanzan cierta altura éstas estallan revelando las nuevas formas de las Cures.

\- "¡¿Quienes son?! ¡Están en otro nivel!" - se preguntó Xeryl impactada

Ambas Cures abren sus ojos los cuales son completamente claros (de sus respectivos colores), sus trajes ahora eran más brillantes y con una gama de colores entre blanco y sus respectivos colores

\- "¡La guerrera de la salvación ha llegado! ¡Ultra Cure XenGear!" - dijo XenGear presentándose

\- "¡Prepárate! ¡La tormenta azul barrerá con el mal! ¡Ultra Cure BlueXen!" - dijo BlueXen presentándose

Ambas comienzan a emanar un aura de fuego brillante de sus respectivos colores

\- "Debo decir que me han sorprendido, pero yo también tengo un truco como ese!" - gritó Xeryl al tiempo que elevaba su poder de pelea al tiempo que su piel se oscurecía y su masa muscular aumentaba

Xeryl vuela a atacar a Ultra XenGear pero ésta logra esquivar sus ataques sin ningún problema

\- "Es inútil" - dijo Ultra XenGear, acto seguido usa la palma de su mano para expulsar una ráfaga de viento y hacerla retroceder

Ultra BlueXen va tras ella a alta velocidad

\- "Jamás nos podrás igualar" - Ultra BlueXen la golpea en el vientre y la envía al suelo

\- "¡¿Cómo es posible esto?! Esas chiquillas me han superado, ¡¿Porqué?!" - gritó Xeryl mientras preparaba una esfera de energía

\- "Es sencillo de explicar, cuando quieres proteger algo con toda tu alma, un milagro surge" - dijo Ultra XenGear con tono apacible

\- "Nuestras vivencias, todos los momentos que pasamos y los lazos que forjamos influyeron bastante en este momento" - dijo Ultra BlueXen

Ambas cures se juntan en lo más alto del cielo y con sus manos comienzan a generar una esfera de energía multicolor

\- "Y además..." - dijo Ultra XenGear

\- "YA SOMOS UN EQUIPO!" - dijerom anbas cures al unísono - "PRETTY CURE, STARDUST BREAKER!" - ambas cures arrojan aquel ataque contra Xeryl quien está inmóvil

\- "El milagro... el milagro surgido por la voluntad de proteger algo..." - dijo Xeryl mientras era pulverizada por el torrente de energía - "... Las emociones humanas son muy interesantes." - dijo Xeryl junto antes de ser eliminada poe el ataque

El Stardust Breaker viaja hasta el espacio y allí explota dando como resultado una lluvia de destellos multicolor cuya luz se puede notar en todo el universo

Ambas cures bajan al suelo y se destransforman

\- "Lo logramos..." - dijo Haruka con tono cansado

\- "Así es, lo logramos" - respondió Satsuki

\- "Parece ser que mi brazo ya está recuperado" - dijo Haruka al notar que podía mover sin dificultad el brazo, luego baja su rostro denotando tristeza - "Qué ocurre Haruka?" - preguntó Satsuki ante su repentino cambio de ánimo

\- "Mucha gente murió en esta batalla, es una pena que no podamos hacer que vuelvan" - dijo Haruka baja de ánimo

\- "Es verdad" - Satsuki nota algo a lo lejos - "Eh? Haruka, mira eso"

Las personas comienzan a salir de los escombros y a buscar a sus familias

\- "Parece ser que sí regresaron" - dijo Satsuki con una sonrisa

\- "P-Pero cómo!?" - se preguntó Haruka

\- "Es un total misterio, pero un misterio al cual debemos agradecer, por ahora dejemos que las autoridades se encarguen del resto, mejor vayamos a hacer los deberes" - dijo Satsuki

\- "Cierto! Los deberes! ¿Por cual empezamos? ¿Química, Trigonometría? ¿O tal vez Inglés?" - dijo Haruka recordando los deberes que debía hacer para la próxima semana

\- "Lo decidiremos cuando lleguemos a casa" - dijo Satsuki entre risas

Poco a poco, la ciudad fue reconstruida, todo regresó a la normalidad y la paz... reina nuevamente en la Tierra.

Las obras de reconstrucción avanzan a paso veloz y poco a poco regresaron la calma y la tranquilidad.

"Abril, un nuevo año escolar comienza"

\- "Satsuki, tengo un aviso importante" - dijo Haruka con expectativa

\- "Bien, de qué se trata?" - preguntó Satsuki

\- "Oficialmente me quedaré en Shinjuku" - respondió Haruka con alegría

\- "¿De verdad? Eso es genial! Pero... ¿Qué dijeron tus padres?"

\- "Nada grandioso, parece ser que vieron que podía defenderme sola así que me han dado plena libertad de escoger en dónde quiero estar" - respondió Haruka

\- "Me alegra mucho" - dijo Satsuki con una sonrisa

\- "También quisiera decirte que sería fabuloso que nosotros 6 pasáramos más tiempo juntos" - dijo Haruka con alegría

\- "Cuáles 6?" - preguntó Satsuki

\- "Tú, yo, Airi, Yuriko, y los chicos, haríamos muchas cosas como diveetirnos, hacer los deberes, ayudarte en las labores del consejo estudiantil y muchas cosas más" - respondió Haruka

\- "Está bien... una ayuda extra no estaría mal" - dijo Satsuki

Mientras tanto, Toshio estaba junto a su amigo Kaito detrás de un árbol mirando a Haruka

\- "Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que regresaste, creo que ya es hora de dar el siguiente paso..." - pensó Toshio mientras iba a hablar con Haruka

\- "H-Haruka..?"

\- "Sí?"

\- "Podríamos hablar un poco? A solas..." - dijo Toshio, acto seguido Satsuki, Airi y Yuriko se retiraron del sitio

\- "Creo que mejor vamos a otro lugar" - dijo Haruka, luego tomó de la mano a Toshio y lo llevó a un lugar apartado de la entrada principal

En aquel lugar...

\- "Bien, qué querías decirme?" - preguntó Haruka

\- "Bueno, es que yo... quiero... decirte que me gustas" - dijo Toshio nervioso

\- "Eh?" - Haruka se sorprende por tal confesión - "P-Pero... como amiga?" - preguntó Haruka algo sonrojada

\- "Uhmm no... me gustas de gustar" - respondió Toshio aún nervioso

Haruka le da la espalda mientras procesa todo

\- "Sabes?" - preguntó Haruka

\- "Sí?"

\- "Cuando regresé de Europa, mi corazón latía de felicidad no solo por volver a casa... también latía de felicidad porque volvería a verte, tú siempre has estado ahí desde que tengo memoria..." - dijo Haruka mientras recordaba su infancia - "... en los buenos y malos momentos, ahí estabas, siempre brindándome tu compañía."

Haruka gira nuevamente hacia Toshio ahora con una sonrisa, Toshio también sonríe.

\- "Por cierto..." - dijo Toshio

\- "Sí?" - preguntó Haruka

\- "Ya sé tu secreto, eres esa heroína que me puso a salvo el día de nuestra salida" - dijo Toshio haciendo que Haruka se alarmara - "O-Oye cálmate! Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo"

\- "E-En serio?" - preguntó Haruka algo angustiada

\- "Crees que le haría daño a la persona que amo?" - preguntó Toshio ratificando la confianza que Haruka le tiene

{Ending: "i-mage" por SawanoHiroyuki[nZk]:Aimer}

Haruka y Toshio regresan al lugar ahora tomados de la mano

\- "No me digan que ustedes..!?" - dijo Satsuki al notar aquel gesto

\- "Sí, ya es oficial!" - respondió Haruka

\- "Je!, Pues felicidades, espero que sean muy felices" - dijo Satsuki mientras Airi y Yuriko estaban hiperventilando y Kaito hacía una señal de aprobación a su amigo.

Se muestran fotografías de las actividades posteriores a ese evento, las fotos están esparcidas sobre el escritorio de Haruka, en ellas se muestra lo que hicieron durante las vacaciones de verano de ese año, la fiesta del tanabata, el equinoccio de otoño, la navidad, el año nuevo y los diversos festivales de la escuela.

"Año 2017"

Se ve a Haruka (17 años) recogiendo las fotografías y colocándolas dentro de un cajón en el escritorio, después se coloca un collar con la omega Xenon Gem colgando y revisa su DevXen en su modo reloj, luego toma su maletín y se dirige hacia la preparatoria.

Esa misma tarde... en la azotea de la preparatoria

\- "La vista es hermosa, no crees?" - preguntó Haruka mientras estaba abrazando el brazo de Toshio

\- "Sí, lo es" - respondió Toshio

\- "Me sorprende que ya llevemos 3 años de estar juntos, es como si hubiera sido ayer esa confesión" - dijo Haruka

\- "El tiempo continúa su curso y es imperceptible cuando lo pasas con las personas que amas"

\- "Es verdad, Creo que ya es algo tarde, nos vamos?" - preguntó Haruka

\- "Sí, vamos a casa"

Haruka y Toshio iban a llegar hacia las escaleras cuando un sujeto extraño aparece, este sujeto portaba una capota que le cubría la totalidad de la cara y una túnica la cual le cubría gran parte del cuerpo.

\- "¿Tú eres Cure XenGear? Me han contado maravillas sobre tí" - preguntó el sujeto misterioso

\- "Cure XenGear? Cómo sabes sobre Haruka?" - preguntó Toshio mientras tomaba la defensiva

\- "Tú cállate!" - le arroja una esfera de energía a Toshio y lo deja inconsciente

\- "Toshio!" - grita Haruka con angustia

\- "En ese ataque había un veneno letal, si quieres salvarlo tendrás que ir a la azotea del Edificio Mitsui, te estaré esperando, el veneno se propagará lentamente para que tengas tiempo de ir y salvarlo" - dijo aquel sujeto misterioso mientras desaparecía del lugar

\- "¡Oye, no huyas maldito cobarde!" - gritó Haruka, luego corre apresuradamente hacia Toshio quien ya se encuentra pálido por el veneno - "No te preocupes, ya encontraré una manera de salvarte! Pero primero..." - usa el modo "Transformación Rápida" para convertirse en Cure XenGear, luego en una toma cerrada aparece una expresión de determinación - "Iré a arreglar ese asunto!"

**Próximo Episodio: "THE GAME"**


End file.
